1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to traps, valves, and valve adapters for use in sewer connections and the like where it is undesirable to have water or other fluid back up in the sewer line in the basements and the like during flood conditions.
The present invention relates to an in-line basement sewer flood protection backflow control valve and adapter assembly providing a means to open and close the valve sealed beneath the floor of the basement. A valve such as a ball valve is positioned a sewer line under the floor of a basement with an adapter extending vertically through the basement floor providing a means for opening and closing the valve as needed to ensure sewer flow does not backflow into the basement during flooding. The valve and adapter may also be utilized in combination with an in-line check valve. The adapter provides a flush surface with the basement floor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional flood protection consisted of a simple check valve, more particularly a "flap valve", which functions as a gate providing for one direction flow of the fluid in the sewer line away from the source such as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 2,718,238, hereby incorporated by reference. However, the check valve often becomes clogged with debris and fails to seal properly thereby permitting passage of the fluid usually resulting in the sewer backflow contaminating the basement.